1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic systems including signal channels.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Certain electronic systems can include signal channels for processing signals. For example, an imaging system can include an integrated circuit (IC) having signal channels for processing signals received from image sensors. The signal channels can have a common-mode error that can arise from a variety of sources, such as common-mode noise and/or systematic offsets associated with the signal channels.
Common-mode error can degrade the integrity of data processed using the signal channels. For example, in an imaging system implementation, common-mode error of the signal channels can lead to line-to-line pattern errors that can cause visible artifacts in images generated using the imaging system. In certain applications, reducing common-mode error by using differential signaling and/or by increasing circuit area or power consumption may not be a reasonable solution.
There is a need for improved signal processing in electronic systems including signal channels. Furthermore, there is a need for reducing common-mode error in ICs used for signal processing.